I am my brother's keeper
by Kitten1313
Summary: Human AU. High school senior Matthew doesn't understand why his twin brother doesn't stand up for himself nor does he really want to do it for him but will a English assignment finally open his eyes to his brother's pain or will he just turn his back and say he's no one's keeper (rated for swearing for now)
1. Chapter 1

"Then the Lord said to Cain, "Where is Abel your brother?" And he said, "I do not know. Am I my brother's keeper?" Ms. Hedervary looks up from the passage at her class room and smiles, "Okay does anyone have any idea what that means?"

A lone hand rises in the back of the room but quickly darts back down as a white haired man chuckles near the middle, "Why are we learning religious crap in school?"

Her warm green eyes narrow at the senior sitting before her, "Really Gilbert? It was in the curriculum at the beginning of the year and besides you didn't answer my question."

The Albino senior lets out another laugh, "Okay fine um he was getting smart with God which by the way is really not awesome since God could smite his ass."

The whole room erupts in loud laugher as Ms. Hedervary just rolls her eyes. "I saw a hand in the back so does the owner what to give me the right answer?" The class turns around to see a tall blonde boy sitting alone. He looks up through his thin glasses and quickly shakes his head. "Fine…" The end of the day bell rings and quickly the room files out but not before she can give the last assignment, "Wait, just a moment I want everyone to write me an essay on the story and it has to be at least a thousand words and it's due after winter break so everybody has plenty of time to do it." Her eyes fall on Gilbert, "That includes you and you partners in crime."

Gilbert shrugs before darting out the room followed by the rest of the students except for the lone teen that was sitting in the back, "Ms. Hedervary…"

She smiles up at the slightly taller teen, "Yes Alfred what is it?" She had hoped he would have answered the question earlier but she'll take it now, "You know you don't have to wait at the end of the class to give me the answers."

He nods, "Well...he was actually kind of being smart but really he was trying to lie so he wouldn't have to say what he did to his brother."

"At least you were paying attention and will your brother be in class tomorrow?" She folds her arms but continues to smile at him, "Or will I have to track down that couch of his?"

Alfred quickly adjusts his backpack strap, "No he'll be in class tomorrow he just had an away game today." He shrugs returning her smile, "You know how those um games are."

While she doesn't really care about their school's hockey team she just nods, "Sure Al and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay bye Ms. H." Alfred turns around and walks out into the crowded hallway. The tall blonde teen sighs as he's nearly tripped turning a corner getting a loud barrage of laughter before he can dart away. The teen hates it when his brother has an away game because it leaves him alone to face the mass of taunts and snide comments of his peers. It's not until he sees one of his few friends does he feel safe, "Hey Feli." He says quietly walking up to the much shorter but livelier teen, "You ready to go?"

Feli looks up at his tall companion, "Ve Alfie let's go before it starts snowing." His hazel eyes shine sweetly at his old friend seeing slight pain in the other's face, "Did something happen today?"

"Nothing unusual, you know same old shit." He rubs the back of his neck uneasily feeling eyes still on the strange pair, "So um…let's go like you said."

The shorter man smiles as he takes the other by the hand making Alfred turn a nice shade of red, "Ve let's go then, oh and remind me to show you my art project later." He lets out a sweet laugh that makes Alfred smile, "It's a good one and…" They stare out at the light snow starting to fall, "Oh…too late." He sighs looking out into the purple sky.

"Well at least it's pretty." Alfred smiles before looking around seeing them alone, "Like shimmering delicate falling stars."

"Ve they are aren't they?" Feli claps his hands together, "I love it when you do that but…why do you do it when it's just us?" He cocks his head before they finally force themselves out into the snow, "You have such a way with words so why hide it?"

Alfred crams his hands in his pockets as he just shrugs, "Don't know really. I mean you know me but…"

The Italian boy nods understanding, "Not everybody is an stronzo."

"Nope just most people." Alfred can see Feli's eyebrows widen, "I just know a few words Dude nothing too amazing."

Again Feli lets out a laugh, "After two years you're still surprising me." He walks out in front of the taller boy, "Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

Quickly Alfred puts on a smile, "Nope." They make it to Feli's small house first to see Lovino starting to shovel snow.

"There you are, our wonderful tomato bastard of a brother went to the store already so if you want anything I suggest you call him now." His slightly older brother says before looking Alfred up and down, "Oh I see you brought the hamburger bastard." He smirks slightly, "Hello Alfred."

Alfred gives him a small smile, "Hi Lovino um I should be going…" Feli quickly wraps his friend in a big hug before dashing up the stairs to his house and disappearing to call his older brother. Lovino shakes his head going back to shoveling as Alfred continues his slow lonely walk home. He's used to it by now especially when he walks up the steps to his own quiet house and unlocks the door.

The whole house is cold and dark as he turns on the TV just to break the silence around him. "Well I'm home if anyone cares." He laughs to himself as he turns on the light to the kitchen, "Nope guess not." He turns to the refrigerator, "Yeah that figures." He closes the door letting out a deep sigh before turning back to the living room and the flickering TV.

It's nothing new for him but it doesn't make it easier to deal with, for years it was mostly him and his brother together but now even his brother seems like a distant stranger to him. And it sits hard with him but he knows eventually the season will end and with any luck his brother will notice him again as more than the guy that cooks dinner and looks like him. "Yeah…when the hell did that happen?" He chuckles going to his homework, "Oh why did I decide to take Latin?" He says grabbing his small dictionary, "Oh it's going to be a long night."

* * *

A jeep pulls up and parks in the driveway before a tall blonde teen jumps out grabbing his duffle bag and his hockey stick before walking up to the door, "Al, you home Bro?" He asks seeing his brother asleep on the couch with the TV still flickering, "Aww…" He chuckles to himself as he grabs a blanket and lays it gingerly over his twin brother, "Night Alfie."

Alfred turns over wrapping himself in the warm blanket muttering still asleep, "Mattie…"

Matthew's heart melts for his younger twin before he ventures into the kitchen and the dinner he knows waiting for him, "Hmm let's see." He grabs a plate of chicken out of the refrigerator before seeing a small hand written note for him, "Hmm…read from pages 98 to 104 and…thousand words?" He crumples up the paper and tosses it to the side, "Not too bad."

He looks over at his sleeping brother one more time before venturing up the stairs to his room as his phone goes off, "Hello?"

"It's the awesome me asking how the game went? I bet it went awesome." Gilbert laughs into the phone.

Putting down his dinner Matthew smiles, "It did we kicked their butts hard." He thinks back to the easy defeat of the rival team, "They didn't know what hit them. So did I miss anything?"

There's a slight pause for a moment, "Not much but…"

"But what? Gil?"

"The awesome me noticed that your brother was getting some un-awesome attention from some assholes…again."

"Maple!"

"Hey don't use that language with me." Gilbert laughs, "Sorry man…no I'm not the awesome me is funny."

Matthew sighs, "Gilbert focus." He sits on his bed, "What did they do?"

The blonde teen can tell that the other is just shrugging, "Gil…for the last time I can't see when you shrug."

"But you can tell and I just saw laughing his way before he took off but nothing else I mean come on Birdie why doesn't he stick up for himself? When you hit Ivan across the face with your hockey stick well the awesome me nearly died from laughter but it stopped the bullying."

"Yeah but he's not me and besides I nearly got expelled for that as my Dad calls it my little stunt." He shutters at the thought of his father's death look, "He nearly killed me cause he had to grab a plane back from England to stop them from expelling me."

"Oh talkative tonight aren't we?" Again Gilbert lets out a laugh, "Anyway the awesome me will see you tomorrow."

Matthew shakes his head before going back to his chicken and for a moment he actually shares Gilbert's thought, "Why does he take it?" He finishes his dinner before quickly changing and sliding into bed thinking that he'll have to ask his brother because if he can stand up for himself why can't his twin? It's not like he'll be by Alfred's side forever or anything. He sighs drifting off to sleep, "I'm not his guardian or anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred wakes up with a start at the smell of pancakes wafting through living room, "Mattie?"

"In here, do you want three or four?" Matthew answers back from his spot by the stove; it's been an deal between them for nearly four years. Matthew makes breakfast while Alfred makes dinner and while that may mean pancakes most mornings and burgers most nights they don't complain.

Alfred stretches as he enters the kitchen and sits at the bar watching his brother pour the batter, "Three please…how was the game?"

"I kicked butt." Matthew turns and smiles at his brother as he hands him a small stack, "What about you? How was your night?"

The younger twin shrugs slightly as he slides the butter over to himself, "You know…oh did you get my note?" Alfred asks as Matthew sits down next to him and pours maple syrup all over his before pouring it on his brother's, "Hey! Dude I didn't want any."

Matthew stops and stares at him, "Since when? Bro you've always coated you pancakes with syrup and butter why stop now?"

The other doesn't say anything as he picks at his breakfast before finally giving up and throwing most of it away, "I'm going to get ready for school…"

"Wait!" Matthew grabs his brother's arm and pulls him back into the kitchen, "You feeling okay?" He rests his hand on the other's forehead, "I mean you're kind of warm…it's not that bad of an idea if you stay home today."

Alfred swats his brother's hand away as he gives him fake smile, "I'm fine I mean it's just two more days until Christmas break anyway so," He shrugs, "I can just go for the last two then crash on the couch for the week."

While Matthew wants to protest he knows how stubborn the other can be, "Fine." And with that he lets go of Alfred's arm, "Oh and um…Dad can't make it home this year."

"That's strange…how?" Alfred shakes his head, "So is it Aunt Erin this year?" When he sees Matthew look down he groans, "No not Uncle Allistor! God, all he does is get drunk and pass out on the couch until the twenty sixth then he just stumbles to his car and leaves."

Matthew nods, "Yeah I know but hey once he leaves then you can crash on the couch…" He watches his brother's face drop slightly, "It will be fine bro. We can even invite a few people over before Uncle Allistor comes and have a small Christmas thing together…okay?"

While Alfred would rather spend Christmas Eve with just Matthew he'll go along with it to make his brother happy. "Sure…Bro that sounds like fun." He forces another smile as he walks out to change.

"Well that was a waste." He thinks out loud before walking up the stairs himself, "Al, I don't have a game tonight so I'll drive us home."

"Kay." Alfred calls out though the closed door before looking back at the mirror in front of him. He looks down at his slightly pudgy stomach and sighs before turning back to the essay started on his laptop.

"_While the story is about how jealousy can turn to murderous rage it's also about forgiveness. And while Cain's actions were out of blind anger and rage deep down he truly did love and care about his brother."_

Alfred shakes his head as he deletes it, "At least Adam and Eve cared about their sons…I hope at least." He chuckles to himself as he closes his laptop, "Then again God was the one that noticed Abel was dead."He hears Matthew calling to him and quickly he changes and rushes out the door and down the stairs, "I'm coming Mattie, I'm coming!"

* * *

Alfred slowly walks behind his brother and their little group for a moment as Matthew and Gilbert talk aimlessly before Carlos joins them and sends daggers Alfred's way. Alfred quickly slides down a side hallway to elude the Cuban teen. He's still not completely sure why Carlos doesn't like him but he knows enough not to stick around.

Suddenly arms wrap around his waist and he lets out a small yelp before seeing Feli behind him, "Oh morning Feli."

The Italian smiles wide as he goes to hug the teen again, "Morning Alfred!" He quickly grabs Alfred's hand and pulls him along either not noticing or not caring about the side stares and snickering all around them, "Ve I have to show you my project this morning." He turns back as Alfred smiles, "Come on you'll love it."

Alfred can feel his face grow red but he doesn't want to pull away from Feli so he just lets him lead him into the Art room to see Toris sitting at a desk drawing. The tall teen looks up at the pair as they enter and quickly smiles at them, "Morning guys." He calls out as he flips the paper over and pulls his long brown hair up into a ponytail, "What are you doing?"

Feli smiles wider, "Good I can show you both." Toris quickly joins them as Feli turns to a large canvas, "Now I know it's not done but…" He turns it so both teens can see it, "What do you think?"

Toris smiles as Alfred looks it over, "It's cool Dude…it looks like it's from the Renaissance."

Instantly Feli lets out a delighted Ve noise as he clamps his hands together, "That's exactly what I was going for! Now," He turns back to the painting showing a small family sitting down to dinner, "I want to add some more recent styles to make it really pop, maybe some…hmm." He stops deep in thought staring at it, "Not pop art but I'll figure it out anyway Toris can we see yours?"

The tall teen quickly shakes his head, "No way. I'm not even half way done…" He lets out a sad sigh, "I can't seem to find the time."

"Dude what about Art class?" Alfred asks watching the blue eyed teen suddenly look down instantly knowing why, "Dude…she's Ivan's little sister."

"Yeah but Ivan's kind of mellowed out a little since your brother cracked him hard across the face with that hockey stick. It might have giving him a nice concussion." Toris watches Alfred shake his head, "Yeah but can't blame a guy for trying right?"

Alfred lets out a light laugh, "No guess not…" The first warning bell goes off and Alfred lets out a sigh, "Guess I'll see you two later."

"Wait." Feli whines a little as he takes Alfred's arm, "Come on before anyone shows up tell me what you really think of the painting." His hazel eyes shine, "Please?"

The tall blonde teen sighs before quickly looking around, "Fine…" He looks at the painting, "Honestly the whole scene feels…warm and inviting yet delicate. I mean if you think about it the time was full of uncertainty so having a meal together like this was important." He thinks for a moment, "It was said especially during the plague that one could eat breakfast with their families and dinner with their ancestors." He turns as both smile wildly at him, "What?"

"How do you do that?" Toris asks leaning on a desk, "I can barely remember half the shit I'll learn today but you can recite like that?" Feli nods quickly next to him.

Alfred lets out a small laugh, "Yeah well I sometimes can get a little carried away…anyway I'll see you guys later." He races out before the rest of the class arrives.

"Carried away?" Toris asks looking over a Feli, "He barely speaks unless it's with us. I wonder if his brother even knows how smart he really is."

Feli covers his canvas, "I don't know but," He turns back and smiles, "I love it when he does that."


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Matthew turns back to say something to Alfred only to find the teen gone and Carlos in his place, "Um…where did my brother go?"

Carlos lets out a snort before muttering to himself, "Probably hanging out with the gay boy and Natalia's stalker."

While Matthew hears every word he doesn't say anything about it as the first warning bell rings, "Sorry guys I have to go."

The other two nod as Gilbert walks away but Carlos stays for a moment outside of Matthew's homeroom door, "I nearly forgot I won't make it to the movies tomorrow or…any other thing else this week." He sighs, "My Mama is sending me to visit my grandparents until New Year's."

Matthew shrugs, "That's fine." He smiles at the Cuban teen, "I mean I know how much you hate the cold and snow."

"God I hate the fucking snow." Carlos cuts him off, "Yeah I get what you're saying though…at least it's Florida and not Maine." As the second bell rings loudly Carlos quickly turns around and walks down the hallway, "I'll see you later. Hey I'll bring you back some nice ice cream too."

The blonde teen nods before walking in and sitting near the back of his homeroom thinking. He doesn't mind who is brother is friends with as long as he's happy but…why those two? He's only brought back when his teacher stares his way, "Um…I sorry."

"En français s'il vous plaît Mr. Matthew." The tall slender woman shakes her head at him as the rest of the class looks his way.

Matthew lets out a small cough before quickly answering her, "Oui, Je suis désolé Mme Smith. Quelle était la question?"

Only now does she smile at him, "Je vous remercie de vous joindre à nous, maintenant que vous connaissez la réponse à la première question?"

"Oui." He quickly takes out his notes although at this point he really doesn't need them, "L'armée n'a pas réussi parce qu'ils ne comptent pas sur les rudes hivers russes." When she nods and turns back to the board behind her he just sighs. It's not that he hates the class it's just he's already learned most of the language from his mother years before. Even Alfred knows a few phrases or two although he seldom uses them anymore. Which is another thing he doesn't understand about his brother, Alfred could have done what he did and taken easy classes for his last year but instead opting for harder classes.

It's not like their father is around long enough to notice or even care. They'll be lucky if the man will show up for their graduation if he even remembers that is. Once again he's brought back to the class as the bell rings and the class slowly leaves. Quickly he gathers his notes and races out thinking he'll have to finally ask his brother on the ride home.

* * *

By the time the day's almost over Alfred's not feeling any better but he wants to at least make it to the last class. So once again he sits in his usual spot in the back, as Matthew walks in and sits close to Gilbert before Ms. Hedervary glares at them and Matthew moves to sit with his brother. "Al?" Matthew quietly asks leaning over to his brother, "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Alfred forces a small smile, "I'm good." Alfred can tell his brother doesn't believe him so he quickly changes the subject, "Um…so you still going to the movies tomorrow?"

Matthew watches him for a moment before smiling, "Yeah but it's just me and Gil if you want to come." He watches his brother shake his head before Ms. Hedervary calls the class to attention.

"Okay, settle down." She scans the room quickly taking a silent count, "Now before we begin the essay that I assigned yesterday will be changed slightly."

The whole room lets out a moan before Gilbert speaks up, "Man, Ms. H not another romantic bullshit thing."

"Gilbert, language!" She stares him down for a moment.

The white haired teen just smiles back, "English I think unless the awesome me should have said it in German." The rest of the class snickers quietly at the remark.

"No I don't think you'll need to repeat it in German but thanks to your little comment I think that the essay should also include either your choice of a poem, short story or speech on the story." She puts her hands on her hips, "Be creative too don't just copy and paste things off of the internet because I'll know." Again her eyes fall on a certain Albino.

He's tempting her patience's but he can't help himself, "So no Fan Fictions or Yao-"

"Gilbert don't make me call your mother again." When his crimson eyes grow wide she smiles, "Now back to the story…where did we leave off yesterday?" She scans the class but no one answers her until she sees a small hand in the back. "Yes?"

Alfred looks down as some turn to him, "Um…we left off at um…God asking Cain where is brother was." He feels his face turn a slight red as he sits on his hands, "And Cain said he wasn't his brother's um keeper." The tall teen shifts slightly as he hears small whispers around him. Normally he won't answer but he'd rather not hear another lengthy lecture from Ms. Hedervary about not paying attention and answering her questions; until Gilbert starts arguing with her again.

She gives him a sweet smile before taking out her book, "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred returns her smile for a second before putting her head back in his book as Matthew looks on concerned. "You sure you're okay?" He whispers once Ms. Hedervary's back is turned, "That's not like you."

"What me answering?" Alfred whispers back, "Like I said I'm fine just…tired is all."

"Okay." Matthew turns back to his book while still watching his brother in the corner of his eye. English is the only class they share and since their first day back in September the younger twin has barely said anything during class and what's more he's never heard his brother talk like that before.

When the final bell rings Matthew stands and waits for Alfred to gather his things as Gilbert walks up to them and swings his arm around Matthew's shoulders, "So Birdie the awesome me says we do this essay thing together."

Matthew shakes his head, "You mean I do it and you nap on my couch."

"No…"

"Yes."

Gilbert thinks for a moment as the trio walk down the hallway, "Well…your couch is pretty awesome and can I help it if we sit down on it and I fall asleep?"

Matthew can't help but chuckle at his friend, "Fine after tomorrow's movie why not just stay over at my place?"

"Awesome Birdie." Gilbert let's out his own laugh going for his own car leaving both twins alone in the quiet parking lot.

Alfred shuffles a little watching the snow softly falling around them, "We really should get home before it really starts snowing harder." The younger twin hopes up into the passenger side as Matthew slides into the driver's seat, "And can we not listen to Christmas music?"

Matthew starts the Jeep and turns the radio dial, "I don't think there's anything but Christmas music on and it's not too bad."

"It just sounds all the same after a while." He turns the knob finally leaving it on a Country music station, "Well…at least it's different."

"Al, this is depressing." Matthew turns the station off after a moment, "And anyway I want to talk to you."

"I keep telling you I'm fine. I'm a little warm is all and I was listening to that." Alfred leans back watching the small snowflakes turn into large clumps.

Matthew shakes his head, "Now you're listening to me. Al…why don't you talk in class?" He watches his brother shrug, "And…why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Al, don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Why do you put up with everyone's crap? I'm not saying to do what I did but man you're tall enough that you just have to stand up once and they'll back down."

Alfred bites his lip, "You don't know that…"

"No but it's better than just standing there and taking it! I mean come on Alfred if I can do it you can too." He shakes his head not noticing his brother trying to force the tears away, "It's not like I'll always be there with you."

The younger twin doesn't say anything until Matthew parks the Jeep in their driveway, "No…but I'm always there for you." He mutters quietly before slamming the door shut, "I'm not asking for you to be my keeper or anything."

It takes a moment for Matthew to understand as Alfred unlocks the door and walks inside, "Keeper?" He shakes his head as he follows his brother inside, "Why would I need to be your keeper?" He asks but Alfred's already up the stairs and closing his door, "Maple…"


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew doesn't know what else to say to his brother as he drops his bag by the door. He looks around their small house and sighs, they didn't even bother putting up a tree this year knowing that there's no point to it anymore so their small living rooms seems cold and dark. The whole house seems eerily quiet and something inside him makes him walk up the stairs and knock on his brother's door, "Alfie?" He calls out quietly, "I'm…sorry I didn't mean for it to come off like that." He slowly opens his brother's door finding it unlocked, "Alfie?"

"Please stop calling me that." Alfred turns from his spot at his computer, "I just want to be alone right now okay?" His eyes are filled with unshed tears as he turns back around.

"Okay…" Matthew whispers as he closes the door and walks back down the stairs, "Great I made him cry." He shakes his head feeling instantly guilty for yelling at him, "Crap." He plops down on the couch letting out another sigh as he turns on the TV and flips to a hockey game to try to clear his mind. Soon he's completely absorbed into the game he's only distracted by a plate that's shoved into his lap, "Oh…thanks Alfred."

"Yeah…" Alfred turns to go back to his room with his own plate as Matthew reaches out for his arm.

"Al, really I'm sorry. Please stay and eat with me."

The younger twin sighs for a moment before choosing to sit next to his brother with his own plate, "I hope you wanted grilled cheese."

"Sure it's fine." He looks down at his two sandwiches before noticing his brother only has half of one, "You not hungry?" Alfred shrugs taking a bite out of his sandwich, "Al?"

The other twin slides down into the couch, "I heard you and…no I'm not really that hungry."

Fear instantly rocks Matthew as he slowly puts his sandwiches on the nearby coffee table knowing something is off, "What's wrong? Come on you can tell me." When he spots what looks like red on his brother's upper arm he in a flash pins his brother on the couch before he can race away, "Alfred F. Jones let me see your arms."

"Matthew let go of me!" Alfred tries to struggle before seeing fear in his brother's eyes so he slowly stops, "Bro I'm not suicidal if that's the reason you have me crammed into the couch." He turns to his arm, "It's sharpie. Toris was trying to figure out something for his art project and he needed a subject so that meant me."

Matthew pulls up Alfred's sleeve and lets out a small sigh at the sight of the red marker stain, "Okay…what is it anyway?"

"Um…I'm not sure but I'll clean it off later. Now can you get off me?" Matthew stays where he's at on his brother's lap looking down at his brother for more answers, "Mattie I promise I'm not cutting myself or anything else." He pulls up both his sleeves for Matthew to see, "Okay?"

"Then why aren't you eating?" Alfred looks down ashamed and his brother instantly understands, "You're not fat."

"Yeah well I'm not exactly thin either." He sighs as finally Matthew sits back on the couch, "Look Mattie I just want to lose like ten pounds is that so bad?"

"No but if you're getting sick you shouldn't be dieting." Matthew hands his brother part of his dinner with a smile, "If you want I can help you after Christmas break. But for now you should be eating."

Alfred takes the sandwich and looks it over before taking a bite, "Fine…but I'm not getting on that ice with you and falling on my ass again."

"Fair enough." Matthew smiles as he ruffles his brother's short blonde hair, "You know I care about you." He tries for a moment to push down his brother's strange little cowlick with no luck.

Alfred swats his hand away after a moment, "Whatever Dude." He watches his brother pick his sandwich back up before taking a bite out of his, "Can we have eggs tomorrow?"

"Sure." Matthew says licking the hot cheese of his thumb, "Will you actually eat any of it?"

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

Alfred sighs finishing his sandwich, "Yeah Bro I promise." He stands and stretches, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay good night Alfie." Matthew gives him a smile as Alfred quickly rolls his eyes before walking back up the stairs.

Alfred's phone rings as he sits back down in his chair, "Hello?"

"Ve, Al it's me."

"Hey Feli what's up?"

The Italian smiles as he ignores his brothers fighting down the hall, "Well I met this beautiful girl and she has this friend and I was hoping you'd want to come with us."

Alfred just stares at the phone for a moment, "As in a date? Like date, date?"

"Si it is a date. Oh Alfred she is a sweet girl too I promise but I need a gregario."

The tall teen is still trying to wrap his head around the first words, "Wait what's a gregario? Like a um wingman?"

Feli lets out a small laugh, "Si a wingman." He can hear the hesitance in the other man's voice, "Please Alfred? I know she'll like you I mean what's not to like?"

"I…um…" Alfred tries to not look at himself in the mirror, "well…" He can hear the sound of Feli's sad 'ves' on the other end and he knows he can't say no, "I…okay…"

Instantly Feli squeals into the phone, "Oh thank you il mio amico! You will not regret it at all. It's for New Year's Eve and I have it all planned out already so all you have to do is show up."

"New Year's Eve!" Alfred shakes his head, "Wait isn't that a couples night? Dude Feli what if she doesn't like me? Hell you haven't even told me her name."

"Alfred." Feli says in a calm comforting tone, "It will be fine, she will like you and I'll tell you her name later." Alfred can hear a distant door slam followed by more shouting in Italian, "Alfred I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

Alfred sits back still confused, "Oh shit Dude…" He lets out a small moan, "What the hell did I just agree to?" He just turns back to his computer and starts to type, "God what a day…"


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you don't want to come tonight?" Matthew asks as he drives down the snow dusted roads carefully, "It's just going to be me and Gil."

"I'm really sure." Alfred inhales slowly now thinking he should have stayed in bed instead of trying to go to school.

Matthew watches him in the corner of his eye, "Al, do you want me to turn back around? You don't have to go today."

The other twin manages a small smile, "Bro we're in the parking lot, besides it's not like we're going to do anything today anyway." What he doesn't want to say is he'd rather be here than home alone for the entire day with nothing but the TV to keep him company. "I'm fine really."

While Matthew doesn't believe him for a second he parks the Jeep and gets out, "Okay." They walk towards the school as the snow starts to fall around them, "It's pretty isn't it?" The older twin reaches his hand out watching the snowflakes melt on his palm, "What did Mama always say about snow again?"

Alfred thinks for a moment cramming his hands in his pocket seeing no one around, "Nothing is more delicate than a single snowflake and nothing as pure as light snowfall in late December." He looks towards the white sky, "She was right I guess…" He trails off for a moment as Matthew in turn looks up at the sky, "You miss her?"

The older twin's heart sinks deep in his chest as he looks towards the door, "Come on Al school's about to start." He trudges off towards the large doors knowing Alfred will follow and eventually drop his question like he always does. It's not that he doesn't miss his mother at all but it still feels raw and painful for him. While he was never truly close to his father, Matthew adored his mother and it hurt worse than he's willing to admit to anyone, even to himself.

Finally the bell forces him away from his thoughts for a moment and he turns to find his brother gone. He turns back around and walks on to his first class too absorbed in his own world to hear the loud laughter and snickering coming from just a hallway away let alone his brother's small cries calling out his name.

* * *

For Alfred the day seems to drag on forever and by the time it's his last period he's exhausted. He looks up only at the feel a hand on his, "Al, you don't look awesome."

To his surprise he looks up to see Gilbert staring down at him. Quickly Alfred moves his hand below the desk, "I'm fine Dude." The blonde forces a smile as Matthew sits beside him confused, "It's just a cold."

"Cold huh?" Gilbert stares down at him unconvinced until he sees Ms. Hedervary walk in, "Hey Ms. H." He smirks slightly as he takes his normal seat, "Are we going to read some more Romance as a Christmas present?"

She shoots a wicked glare his way before returning his smirk, "As much as I would love to read some Shakespearian love poems." She waits for the light moans to rise up before continuing, "I think for today we'll watch a movie instead."

Now Gilbert lets out a small laugh, "Romeo and Juliet? Midsummer's night dream...Two Gentlemen of Verona?"

The teacher blinks surprised by the last one, "Um…no." She quickly recovers, "I was thinking Frosty the Snowman but if you want to watch Romeo and Juliet we can do that one instead." She looks out at the shaking heads, "Good just what I thought."

She turns down the lights as Alfred lets out a sigh of relief, "Alfred?" Matthew whispers.

"Yeah Bro?" Alfred whispers back, "What's up?"

"Gil's coming home with us tonight is that okay with you?"

Alfred just nods, "I'll make dinner for us when you guys get home then." When his brother smiles and turns back to the movie Alfred closes his eyes hoping that will help ease his growing nausea. It's only when the movie ends and the bell rings does he open them and follow his brother and Gilbert out slowly. He sinks into the back seat as the two others sit up front.

"Birdie this movie is supposed to be awesome!" Gil lets out a deep laugh, "Way better than that Frosty shit. Man, I swear she just turned that one on just to piss me off."

Matthew now lets out a small laugh, "Well you do start it."

"What's your point?"

The driver just shrugs, "No point…no point at all."

Now Gilbert's eyes narrow slightly, "You're being a smartass aren't you?"

"Who me?" Matthew quickly parks and smiles at his old friend, "Would I do something like that?"

Gilbert jumps out and shakes his head, "Yes you would." He turns back toward Alfred and helps him out, "Right Alfred?"

The blonde teen nods slowly as Matthew shoots him a look, "Whose side are you on? Al you're my brother you can't take his side!"

"Well you can be a smartass. And I'm not on anyone's side." He walks up the stairs and opens the door, "That I'll admit anyway." He walks up to his room as his stomach does a quick flip, "Anyway I'll see you guys later." He hears them leave soon after and he lets out a light moan, "Shit…"

He kicks off his shoes and lies down as his nausea hits him hard, "Fuck." The teen's able to make it to the bathroom before he loses what's left of his lunch in the toilet, "Uhh." He lies back on the bathroom tile and closes his eyes before another wave hits him hard sending him back to the toilet. "Damn it…" He moans sitting back down on the cold floor unable and unwilling to move as he feels the same feeling rising up again, "Damn it."

* * *

The jeep finally pulls up and parks as the snow finally stops falling, "So Birdie what did I tell you? That was awesome!" Gilbert lets out a deep laugh as he follows Matthew up the stairs, "Not as awesome as me but still good."

Matthew rolls his eyes playfully, "Gil nothing can be as awesome as you."

"Don't I know it…" Gilbert stops for a moment, "Smartass."

Now Matthew lets out a laugh before noticing his brother's not on his usual spot on the couch, "Hey Alfred we're home." He calls out only to be answered by silence, "Alfred?" He's hit with dread as he looks up the stairs, "Alfie…you home Bro?"

"Birdie, what's up?" Gilbert turns his attention towards the steps, "You know he did look like shit maybe he's just asleep."

Just as Gilbert says it Matthew's racing up the steps towards his brother's bedroom to find it empty, "Crap…"

Gilbert joins him at the doorway, "Relax Birdie he's just out. Now I have to take a quick piss then we can grab some more popcorn." He walks down the hallway but stops at the bathroom doorway, "Matthew!" The Albino quickly disappears into the small bathroom where the younger twin is laying on the floor, "Shit…"

Instantly Matthew is by his side, "Help me take him back to his room." Gingerly he picks up his brother's arm as Alfred lets out a light moan, "It's okay Alfie. You just need a good night's sleep." Matthew gives him a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine tomorrow." Both teens carefully rest Alfred down on his bed, "You want anything?"

Alfred wraps the blankets around himself as his brother tentatively touches his warm forehead, "No…"

"Okay but if you need anything just call me." Matthew quietly closes the door before turning to his best friend, "Damn it."

"Wow I know you're worried when you actually swear." Gilbert looks back at the door, "We could call your Dad."

Matthew fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Yeah no. He's still in Great Britain so that's not going to help." He leans against the wall, "Could we call your Mom?"

"Same problem, she's out of town visiting my little brother at his military school thing. And I'll be damned if I have to call my Dad and his new girlfriend." Gilbert shakes his head, "Not that he'd do anything anyway, stupid bastard."

"Then I guess I'll watch him tonight until our Uncle comes over tomorrow." Matthew folds his arms looking at Gilbert for a moment, "So…if your Mom's out of town and you refuse to stay with your Dad...you want to stay for the week?"

"What just so I can help babysit with you?" Gilbert lets out a small snicker, "What kind of awesome friend would I be if I said no? So what should I make for dinner?"

"You cook?"

"What kind of smartass question is that? Of course the awesome me can cook." Gilbert walks back down the stairs, "Just for that I'm going to make you some awesome…I don't know what yet but I'll figure something out."

Matthew sighs, "Just don't burn the kitchen down." He turns back to his brother's door and opens it again to see his twin curled up tight, "You hungry?"

He's answered by a low mutter, "Do I have to answer that?"

"No…I'll bring you some toast later." He close the door again as Alfred mutters a thank you. He quickly turns his attention back to the Albino now alone in his kitchen, "Gil what are you making?"

"Um…something awesome."

Matthew looks in as Gilbert takes out a dozen eggs and a large bowl of flour, "Maple…"


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know both twins seem very OOC especially Alfred but I have a method to my madness I** **promise.**

Gilbert takes the couch for the night as Matthew walks up the stairs towards his room but stops right outside his brother's door. He slowly opens the door and watches his brother in the dim light. The older twin wonders what happened to his once carefree brother who almost seems to be a shell of his former self but then is he really any different? Just as he's about to close the door he hears a soft whisper, "Mattie?"

Quickly he forces a smile, "Yeah Alfred?" He opens the door wider and enters the darkened room, "Do you need anything?"

Alfred shifts slightly as he looks up at his brother's gentle blue eyes, "Not really just um, thanks."

"You're welcome." Matthew doesn't know what else to say but he doesn't want to leave his twin especially after finding him on the bathroom floor.

"You know," Alfred gives him a small smile, "you can sleep in here tonight, if you want." He moves over for his brother to lie down next to him, "Come on Mattie I'm really cold anyway."

Matthew slides in next to his brother, "Okay." He whispers in the dark as Alfred wraps his arms around the other's chest, "Are you still feeling nauseas?"

"No I actually feel a little better." Alfred lets out a low sigh as he feels his brother's arms wrap around his shoulders, "Will you answer me now?"

"Alfred…" Matthew shakes his head looking up at the ceiling knowing his brother won't drop it now so for once he'll answer, "Yeah I do miss her." He tries to blink rapidly to force the tears away but soon they start to flow freely down his face, "God I miss her so much."

"Shh, Mattie." Alfred turns to cradle his older brother's head in his chest, "Its okay…I promise its okay." He feels his own tears rising to the surface, "I miss her too." After five years of hiding their pain from each other they finally break down all the walls they've built up, "Mama was…God she was so awesome. And she fucking didn't deserve to die like that Mattie. It's not fair."

"I know Alfie." He pulls his brother in close. Neither had been with their mother when she died so they never got a real chance to say goodbye to her. "She was amazing." He pulls Alfred in tighter just listening to his brother's breathing. "I'm sorry Al. God I'm sorry."

He had expected the tears but Alfred's surprised by the apology, "For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." He racks his brain until it hits him, "Matthew…Mama didn't die because of you and Dad didn't leave because of you either. If anything he left because of…me."

"You? You didn't do anything. You never pissed him off like I have, never gotten in trouble like me."

"Never stood up for myself." Alfred looks away not realizing he's said it until it's already out of his mouth.

Now it's time for Matthew's question, "Why don't you?"

"Why?" Alfred can feel the lump growing in his throat and he tries desperately to swallow it, "I…I don't because I'm afraid to mostly."

It's been a long time since Alfred's truly opened up to Matthew like this and finally both are getting answers they truly needed, "Afraid? Al you don't have to be afraid to stand up for yourself. I mean you don't even talk most of the time."

"Yeah well the last time I did…Dad slammed the fucking door and never looked back." Matthew stares at him in the dim light for a moment before Alfred continues, "Dad was home with me while you were at Hockey tryouts and…he started drinking."

"Alfred."

"Yeah I know once he starts drinking he gets trashed pretty quickly and he was going on and on about how it was her own fault she died. Dude, while I know he didn't mean it, it still fucking hurt so I told him to shut the fuck up and that no one asks to die alone in the hospital bed." He shakes his head finally relieved to tell someone what really happened that night, "Especially with her husband off…" He knows he doesn't have to finish his story but he needs to. "Off fucking his mistress."

Matthew sits up and stares at him, "You didn't."

"Yeah I did." Alfred rolls over and covers himself with his blanket, "So if anyone should be sorry it's me. I drove Dad away, I made him not care about us…I'm the reason he hates us, hates me." Alfred expects his brother to slide out of bed and walk out of his room but instead Matthew lies back down and holds him tight.

It all makes sense to him now, "He doesn't hate you Alfred."

Even though Alfred is still facing away he gives his brother a smirk, "You're a bad liar."

"I mean it. He doesn't hate us…I don't think he does anyway." He presses his forehead into his younger brother's back as he lets out a deep sigh, "And I don't hate you…you're my little brother I couldn't hate you."

Alfred turns back around to face him, "I...okay." He lets Matthew pull him into a warm embrace, "I love you Mattie."

Matthew strokes his brother's short blonde hair as Alfred slowly falls asleep, "I love you too." Only when Alfred's fast asleep does he kiss the top of his brother's head, "Just get better. Alfred cause," He lets out a small whisper, "I can't lose you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred wakes up in his brother's arms and looks around for a moment as the sunlight filters in before snuggling closer into his brother's arms, "God you're so warm."

"Says the guy with the fever." Matthew mutters softly as he slowly opens his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

The younger twin smiles, "Actually…I'm kinda hungry."

"Well then you two get your asses out of bed cause the awesome me made breakfast." Both twins turn to the grinning Albino teen at the doorway, "Aww isn't brotherly love just awesome?"

Matthew sits up running a hand though his shoulder length blonde hair ignoring the smart comment, "So what did you make?"

"Eggs and Sausage." Gilbert lets out a laugh, "And I didn't burn down your kitchen."

"Good cause I'd have ta kill you." Alfred looks towards Gilbert with a smile, "What kind of eggs?"

Gilbert lets out a deep laugh leaning on the doorway, "Scrambled just like my Grandmother used to make."

Finally the twins force themselves out of the warmth of the bed, "Good you Grandmother could really cook." Matthew stretches his back as he follows his oldest friend down the stairs before looking back at his brother, "Are you okay Al?"

Alfred drapes his blanket over his shoulders and follows behind, "Yeah Dude and stop asking cause it's not going to change my answer." The older twin can tell that Alfred's smile is for once in a long time truly genuine. "So where are these eggs and sausage?"

"Right here." Gilbert hands the twins a plate before all three sit on the couch, "So my awesome friend."

Matthew knows Gilbert's grin all too well, "So Gilbert."

"I need to go home for a second to grab some more clothes and maybe the tree while I'm at it." Gil looks around before smirking, "And the lights…and balls cause you know I have awesome balls."

Alfred can't help but let out a deep laugh as his brother rolls his eyes, "Gil you don't need to bring your tree."

"Well someone has to liven up this place." He stands quickly surveying the living room. "At least let me bring out my balls."

As Matthew's about to say something Alfred stands slowly, "Well we do have an old tree up in the attic but we haven't brought that thing down in like three years." He wraps his blanket tighter around his shoulders as he walks back up the stairs, "I mean it's a start right?"

Gilbert gives Matthew a huge grin, "Fine I'll see you in an hour." As soon as it's out of his mouth Gilbert is out the door. "Oh this is a bad idea." He mutters before following his brother back up the stairs and into a side room, "Alfred? Are you up there?"

His brother pokes his head down from a small ladder, "Yeah come on up."

"You know we don't have to do this. Especially with you sick and all…"

"Mattie." Alfred shakes his head at his worried brother, "Dude for the last time I'm fine and hey it's Christmas Eve and when was the last time we actually celebrated?"

Both know the answer so Matthew doesn't have to say it as he climbs up the stairs to find his brother leaning next to an old cardboard box. "Did you find the tree?"

"No…I found something else." Alfred looks back at his brother with a sad look in his eyes, "Come look at this."

While Matthew would rather just find the tree and leave he slowly walks over and sits by his brother's side, "What did you find?" His brother doesn't say anything but hands Matthew a worn photograph of their mother in a long wedding gown with their father by her side. Her long blonde hair wrapped around a small tiara of flowers, her clear blue eyes shining with a pure happiness. "She was so beautiful…" His gaze turns to his father standing next to her. His short blonde hair seems almost less messy than normal and his bright emerald eyes are filled with joy.

"You okay?" Alfred asks gently as he takes the picture back, "Maybe we should take some of the photos back down stairs." He turns to the box filled with pictures, "I mean since Dad's not here. So what if he pays the bills, he won't be here to yell at us so why not right?"

Matthew takes out another picture of their mother giving a tired smile at the camera as she holds a small bundle in her arms and their Uncle Allistor holding another right beside her, "Right…I think this is us."

"Yeah?" Alfred leans over to get a better look, "Which one of us is he holding?" Matthew flips the photo over before shrugging finding only a small scribbling on the back. "Well we can ask him when he gets here."

"I highly doubt he'll remember after all these years. Besides he'll be drunk by the time we get a chance to ask." Matthew tosses the picture back into the box before finally standing, "And we should be looking for the tree."

"I know I just…wanted to…" He picks up another photo as he stands, "We never got to say good bye and we both know how much she loved Christmas." Alfred smiles thinking back for a moment before clearing his throat, "I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, Present and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me." Alfred rests a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I will not shut out the lessons that they teach."

"Did you really just steal a quote from the Christmas Carol?"

Now Alfred can't help but laugh, "And may God bless us, everyone." He turns back to the box, "Just a few and the tree and whatever Gil brings back with him. I mean this could be the last…Christmas we have together so I kind of want it to be you know special."

For a moment Matthew stares at him, "Al…we'll have other Christmases. I know we will." He gives his younger brother a small smile, "You, me, probably Gil cause you know how he is."

"Yeah I do." He looks down at the picture before pocketing it, "And maybe… I could call my friends too since you know Gil's here already and you said two days ago to have a few people over."

While Matthew nods he's unsure about his brother's friends and what picture he has crammed in his pocket. "Sure let's find the tree and…we'll have a small party."

From below they can hear the door opening, "Hey I'm back and I have some awesome decorations! Cause no one can beat my awesome balls!"

"And you say my friends are weird." The younger twin turns to the corner of the attic, "There it is. Come on Mattie help me get it down."

"Sure." Matthew turn back towards the box one more time and grabs their parent's wedding photo before turning back to his brother wrestling with the tall fake tree, "Here Al let me help."

Gil can hear the small crash from his spot in the living room and he can't help but laugh, "Aw did you guys get beat by the tree?"

Almost in unison the twins yell down, "Shut Up Gilbert!"

"That's the twins I know and love." He lets out another laugh. He's known the pair for nearly ten years and he's seen the drastic change in both of them over the last five. The problem is he didn't know how to help or if it was even his place to try. But now he hopes they're ready to finally move on from their mother's death. So he walks up to the stairs leading to the attic hoping to get an old rise out of both boys, "Maybe you two should sleep together more often."

He's answered back as both twins poke their heads down at him with fake pine needles in their hair, "Taire Gilbert!"

"And there it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew watches his twin as he delicately places their parent's wedding picture up on a shelf next to the still bare tree, "Do you just want this one picture or should I go get more?"

"No I think this one's just perfect." He stands back and grins before turning to his brother, "Should we try the lights?"

Gilbert's already inspecting the lights, "Wow these are ancient." He turns to the outlet, "If I die by electrocution…Birdie I'm leaving you my awesome little Canary."

Alfred can't help but let out a laugh, "Can we rename him if you do?"

"And what is wrong with Gilbird?"

Both twins look away as they answer, "Nothing…"

"It's an awesome name."

Alfred just nods as the doorbell rings, "It's unique Dude I'll give you that." Quickly he turns to the door and just as he opens it two smaller arms wrap around his chest, "Hey Feli."

The smaller teen looks up and smiles, "Ve, hello Alfred are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah you kind of looked horrible yesterday." Toris adds stomping his feet to shake the snow off his boots, "And you left so fast we didn't even get the chance to say bye."

Matthew watches the trio unsure of these two new teens. He's heard a lot of rumors about them and while he's sure most of them are nothing but talk…he doesn't understand why his brother is friends with them. "Yeah Dudes I'm feeling better today." Alfred beams motioning both slightly shorter boys in, "So I guess I should introduce you two to my brother." Feli is already racing to Matthew with arms open wide.

The shorter teen quickly wraps his arms around Matthew's chest, "Oh I'm so happy to finally meet you…like really met you and not in a passing glace kind of way." He giggles as Matthew gives the room a pleading confused look as Gilbert lets out a loud laugh plugging in the lights.

"Feli, Dude my bro has ta breathe." Alfred chuckles as he closes the door and turns to the other man, "And Mattie this is Toris." Finally Feli lets go of Matthew as Toris gives them a small wave.

Matthew smiles at the shorter man, "Hello um guys it's nice to meet you."

"Man I didn't realize this was going to be a sausage fest." Gilbert laughs inspecting the lights, "Well they work and I didn't shock myself so we're good."

"So what are we doing?" Toris asks softly looking the tree up and down, "Hey maybe I should do my project on trees or forests or…I have no idea."

Alfred shakes his head taking the lights from Gilbert, "Dude isn't it like due in two weeks?"

"Yeah well…" He lets out a small nervous laugh, "I can't decide what to do."

Gilbert watches the trio as a smile grows on his face, "Why not do it on Natalia?"

Alfred for once in a long time shoots him a death stare as Toris shakes his head, "And have her brother kill me? No thanks…but I could do it like an ancient scene with a knight and his maiden." Slowly a smile forms on Toris' face, "That could work what do you think Feli?"

"Ve it's a wonderful idea now." He smiles sweetly at the bare tree, "Back to this poor little tree." He examines in for a moment before turning around, "It's so sad it needs some love."

Gilbert tries not to laugh as Matthew joins them around the tree watching the Italian curiously, "What kind of love?" His face reddens slightly as Gilbert starts laughing harder behind them, "Gil stop being a pervert."

"Who the awesome me?" He shrugs innocently, "I didn't say anything but I do have my awesome Christmas balls right here."

Feli turns back around with an innocent smile, "What kind of balls?"

Both twins let out a small groan as they face palm listening to Gilbert laugh uncontrollably, "Dude don't ask please." Alfred quickly changes the subject before Gilbert dies from lack of oxygen. "How should we decorate it? Cause we could use traditional red, green and gold or we can use a silver, blue and white."

"I like red and white." Matthew goes through Gilbert's box before turning to his own cardboard box, "Just something simple." He pulls out a long rope of red tinsel, "But I have no idea where the star is or if we still have it."

"Hmm…" Gilbert looks through his box, "I don't think I brought one. I might have brought an angel but it's one of those really creepy angel things."

Feli can see Alfred's face drop slightly, "We'll help you look for it if you want." He gives Alfred a kind smile, "Or I know I have an extra one at home so I can call Antonio to come bring it."

"Antonio?" Matthew stops his search, "Who's that?" He watches them for a moment before finding a small worn box down at the bottom of his cardboard box. "Wait I think I found it."

"Awesome Mattie and Antonio is Feli's older brother…" He turns towards his friend, "Right?"

"Si that's right. Antonio raised me and my other big brother." Feli kneels down and picks up a small angel, "Oh I nearly forgot to tell you about our date."

Matthew feels his heart stop as Gilbert's eyes widen both turning towards the younger twin. It's a moment before the older twin can speak, "Date?"

Alfred can hear the utter shock in his brother's voice and for a moment he thinks he could mess with his brother but he decides against it, "I'm um…going on a double date with Feli…on New Year's Eve…" He can feel his face grow hot as he shifts a little under his brother's stare, "It's nothing really."

"So who is it?" Gilbert asks with a wide grin, "Someone we know?"

"Si…well maybe." Feli claps his hands together, "I'm going with Bella." His eyes close as he thinks about his brunette beauty, "Oh she's so sweet and nice and she makes really good waffles."

Alfred swallows hard, "Wait if you're going with Bella does that mean I'm going with…Sakura?" Once Feli nods his eyes grow wide, "Dude, she's taken! I can't be seen on a date with her! My god her boyfriend would kill me."

"Ex-boyfriend." Toris corrects, "He broke up with her so it's fine."

Alfred watches the rest of the room nod, "Really? Are you all against me?"

"We're not against you Alfie." Matthew smiles slowly opening the worn box, "And I think it's a great idea."

"Then you go out with her." Alfred shakes his head, "She's…so smart and beautiful, lovely little…almost like a Madame Butterfly really."

Matthew nods slowly seeing a slight glint in his twin's eyes, "Exactly why you are going out with her on New Year's Eve."

"The awesome me seconds that." Gilbert says wrapping his arm around Alfred's shoulder, "I mean it won't be awesome at all to keep a girl like that waiting now would it?"

He can tell he's just lost the argument and that not only Gilbert but his brother would probably drag him and force him down in the chair across from Sakura so he just slowly nods, "Fine…can we finish doing the tree now?"

"Sure bro." Matthew says holding up the delicate star with a warm smile, "We'll finish the tree."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun is starting to set when a large black truck pulls up and parks next to Matthew's jeep as a tall red haired man jumps out. "Fuck its cold." He mutters finishing his cigarette and throwing it to the ground as he grabs his bag. He hates that his nephews have to be alone on Christmas since his younger brother almost refuses to come home. Allistor shakes his head reaching for the doorknob, "I should go over there and drag his ass home." He's surprised when he opens the door to see not only a small group of people but the whole living room decorated for once in years, "Lads?"

Matthew nearly jumps realizing his uncle is now standing at the door, "Uncle Allistor…um Merry Christmas?"

Both twins watch him unsure what he's going to say or do but to their relief he lets out a deep chuckle, "Merry Christmas Matthew." He throws his bag down and closes the door, "Am I getting a hug from you Lads or not?"

Alfred stands from his spot on the couch with his friends and slowly walks into his arms, "Hi Uncle…" So Matthew joins him impressed that neither can smell the whisky on his breath, "How was your trip?"

"Same as it is every year." He looks up at the tree before a small picture catches his eye, "I see you brought out…your Mama's wedding picture."

Matthew shifts lightly, "Um should we have left it back upstairs?" He asks watching his uncle walk over and take it off the shelf, "We found it when we grabbed the tree."

The older man shakes his head returning the photo, "It's your house Lad you can have whatever picture you want hanging…now are you going to introduce me or not?" He smirks turning to the three boys on the couch, "Gilbert I remember…slightly."

Gilbert nods watching the older man carefully, "Hey…Allistor." The albino is positive he's never seen the older man sober but then he's never been around when their uncle arrives.

Normally Feli would be dashing over and giving the man a hug but something about the strange tension in the room tells him to stay put, "Hello…I'm Feli." The short Italian only dares to jump off seeing Alfred smile, "And you are Alfie's Uncle?"

"Alfie?" Allistor lets out a low laugh, "Yeah I am." He grabs the short Italian getting a soft squeak from the teen as he hugs him, "And who are you?" He motions toward Toris go gives him a small smile.

"Toris…sir."

Allistor finally lets go of Feli, "Well quite a party I walked in on." He chuckles striding into the kitchen and over to their fridge, "So boys did you father call yet?" He closes the fridge looking back at both twins seeing it in both their faces, "Really now?" He tries to hide his anger as he grabs a mug of hot chocolate off the counter, "Lads I'll be back in a minute then we'll order dinner alright?"

Matthew pulls at his brother's sleeve, "Okay…um Gilbert is kind of staying with us this week."

"That's fine Matthew. Like I said before it's your house now why don't you go watch one of those strange Christmas movies?" He waits until both are out of earshot before he starts to dial muttering under his breath as someone finally answers, "Why haven't you called them?!"

The voice on the other end just sighs, "Hello to you too Allistor."

"Lad don't get smart with me! It's Christmas Eve and you haven't called them. Hell I bet you don't know one of their friends or that they finally decorated the house!" Allistor can't control his anger as he pushes open the back door and walks out into the cold snow, "You know for five fucking years I've watched from the sidelines but god damn it Arthur!"

The other man sighs before answering, "And why have you? They're not your sons-"

"No they are yours!" Allistor practically yells into the phone, "They are your sons and I bet you don't even know what they look like anymore!"

"Of course I do I saw them at the beginning of the year."

"Arthur that was a year ago. You can't tell me you are this stupid and you know I don't come over just because you buy me a bottle of whiskey I come so I can see them."

Arthur chuckles on the other end, "Yeah right you come over because Erin won't let you get drunk at home."

Allistor can tell his brother's on the verge of hanging up so he tries one more time to get through to him, "They put up your wedding photo…right next to the tree." He inhales slowly shaking his head, "Arthur they need closer, they need love…they need their father."

"They don't need me Allistor…good bye." With that Arthur hangs up.

The red haired man just shakes his head, "Damn wanker is so blind by his own pain he can't even see his sons'." Quickly he pockets his phone and walks back inside as Alfred meets him at the door, "Yes lad?"

"You don't have to do that…we knows he does care." Alfred looks down as Allistor places a hand on his shoulder, "I mean why would he?"

The older man can't help but feel his heart rip in two, "Lad…you listen to me and you listen good. Your father does love you he just doesn't know how to show it. Okay?"

"Okay…and I have a question." Alfred nearly whispers as he reaches for a picture in his pocket, "Who are you holding in this?"

Allistor takes it and smiles, "Let's see…" He thinks back for a moment, "That's your brother I'm holding and you Mama is holding you Alfie." He watches his nephew's eyes light up instantly, "Do you have any more questions? Or pictures?"

Alfred takes back the picture as he shakes his head, "Not really…but thank you."

"You're welcome Lad." Slowly he follows the younger man out to see the small group watching the Little Drummer boy. He can't help but chuckle as he watches for a moment before taking his bag up the stairs to his brother's room, "Lads I'll take the master bedroom so Gilbert can have the couch." He turns back to see the group absorbed into the holiday movie and he lets out a light chuckle, "Alright I'll be right down to join you." He says mostly to himself as he disappears up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Allistor opens the door and peers inside the darkness of a room nearly untouched in five years, "Damn." He whispers as he turns on the light finding most of his brother's and late sister in law's things still all over the room as if both were still there. He throws his bag on the bed and looks around for a moment before walking back out quickly and closing the door. The man now remembers why he always sleeps on the couch…but just this once he'll take the room. "Alright Lads what do you want for dinner?" He asks walking back down the stairs to see the boys now watching a slightly more mature movie, "What the hell are you guys watching?"

Feli moves closer to Alfred clinging to his arm, "Ve…Seven…and why are we watching this?"

"Cause it's awesome…but," Gilbert snickers slightly, "Don't open the box you so don't want to know what's in the box."

Toris leans back slightly confused, "I still don't get it he only killed those he thought committed 'sins' so why kill the woman?"

"And why are we watching this?" Matthew asks shaking his head, "It's not very Christmas-y."

Gilbert shrugs before changing the channel to another Christmas movie, "Better Birdie?" When Matthew rolls his eyes Gilbert laughs. "Aw come on Birdie at least I'm not singing carols this year."

Now Alfred lets out a laugh, "Yeah Dude that's true."

Allistor smiles for a moment unsure when the last time he's seen his nephews this happy, "Okay Lads what are we having for dinner?"

"Well I'm not really hungry…" Alfred starts as Matthew shoots him a worried look, "But I know we have some chicken in the fridge."

Feli stands up, "And I could always make pasta."

"Lads I was talking about take out." Allistor shakes his head, "I know a few places still open." He says walking into the kitchen to find a menu.

It's only when their uncle is out of earshot does Matthew turn to his brother, "Alfred, are you okay?"

"Dude I'm fine." Alfred gives him a small smile, "My stomach's just doing flips again and I don't want to repeat last night is all."

Toris and Feli turn concerned, "What happened last night?"

"I just got a little sick is all," Alfred shakes his head feeling the small group eyeing him carefully, "but guys I'm fine okay?"

While they nod they know he's lying, "Okay bro but maybe you should go to bed early tonight." Matthew says as his brother lets out a playful whine, "I mean it Al."

"Fine." Alfred slides down into the couch as Allistor walks back in, "So what are we having Uncle?"

"Well…the only place opens seems to be an Italian restaurant." Allistor answers as Feli grins, "So it's going to be pasta."

"See pasta." Feli sings out as his friends shake their heads letting out a light chuckle at his simple delight.

"Yeah Dude pasta."

* * *

Alfred finally crawls into bed after saying goodnight to his friends to hear the door behind him creak open, "Mattie…I swear my stomach was doing flips. I'm keeping my promise."

"I know you are Alfie." The older twin sighs as he closes the door, "Why do you think Uncle Allistor isn't wasted yet?"

"Um…well I know he yelled at Dad earlier so maybe that has something to do with it…" He moves over so his brother can slide in next to him, "He could be just tired of Dad's shit and he doesn't want to get drunk this year."

Matthew nods slowly, "That could be it…but also I don't think Dad brought him any this year." He thinks back sure that certain package didn't arrive like it always did in the past.

While both are thinking it only Alfred asks it out loud, "What makes this year so special? I mean…Dad won't…come home this year would he?" His voice cracks slightly as Matthew wraps him in a hug, "Mattie?"

The older twin gives him a gentle smile, "I don't know Al…he might but he also could have simply forgotten." He doesn't want to admit that the thought crossed his mind even as futile as it seems. "And besides…you should be thinking about your upcoming date little brother."

Alfred fakes a groan knowing his brother just simply wanted to change the subject, "It's not for a few days and…um" He feels his face growing a light red, "It's not like it's going to um lead to anything." He looks away trying to hide his red face, "It's just a first date. No big deal right?"

Matthew can't help but let out a small laugh, "Yeah Al it's no big deal."

"Dude don't laugh! When was the last time you went on a date?"

Matthew shakes his head, "Three weeks ago and I'm sorry Alfred." He gives his brother a warm smile, "If you want me and Gil can give you some advice."

"Advice for what?" Alfred's face turns a bright red, "I'm not kissing her on the first date. I want to go have a nice um…dinner, see the ball drop and um…" He covers his head in his blankets, "Mattie!"

Matthew shakes his head as he tries not to laugh, while he's causally dated he knows this will be his brother's first real date. "It will be fine Al in fact me and Gil will be at the ball drop too." He hears Alfred let out a light moan as he wraps him in a hug, "You'll do great little brother and you know what?" Matthew looks over at the clock and smiles.

For a moment Alfred pops his head out from under the covers, "What?"

"Merry Christmas Alfie."

Alfred gives him a big smile as Matthew curls up next to him, "Merry Christmas Mattie."


End file.
